


Friday the Thirteenth

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Luck, Edmonton Oilers, Friday the 13th - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor hates Friday the Thirteenth's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the Thirteenth

November 13, 2015

Friday the thirteenth.

Taylor hated Friday the thirteenths. No matter what he tried he always had bad luck on these days. And really he had enough back luck as it was, he didn't really need a whole day devoted to it.

It had all started this morning when his alarm clock (Ebs) hadn't woken him up.

Of course that had been kind of Taylor's fault, he was the one that had picked a fight over something stupid the night before. Which had resulted in Jordan not talking to him. And it also meant that Jordan had left for practice early that morning without bothering with Taylor.

Taylor had actually woken up with enough time to get to the arena in time, rushing through his morning routine only to discover that his car wouldn't start.

Which is when Taylor discover that he had neither his phone or his keys to the apartment.

Ebs had always told him that he should keep his house and car keys on the same key ring but Taylor hardly ever took his own car anywhere so he hadn't.

He also didn't have time to try and determine what was wrong with his stupid car.

Which only meant one thing.

Public transportation.

Taylor took off, sprinting his way towards the bus stop he knew was just down the street.

And for his first good luck of the day actually managed to catch the bus.

Of course that could have been a blessing in disguise.

Everyone stared at him.

Taylor quickly shoved the only bill he had (a twenty) in to the money box and hurried to an empty seat. It took less then five minutes for a shy kid to approach him for an autograph and then after that Taylor spent the rest of the bus ride signing autographs and taking pictures.

They finally reached the bus stop by Rexall and Taylor spirited off down into the LRT station.

It was thankfully empty and didn't take Taylor long to get through it. He was inside Rexall in record time and hurried towards the locker room.

He was surprised to see the doors were still open.

He hurried towards them.

And reached the doors just as  they slammed shut and because that was how his day was going, he wasn't quick enough to stop from slamming full speed into the doors.

He fell backwards in a daze.

"Hallsy!" He heard and looked up to find Jordan kneeling down beside him.

"I'm sorry," Taylor muttered. Blood was streaming down his face from his nose.

"It's okay," Jordan told him, helping him up from the floor.

"Let's get you to the trainers."

"It's today," Taylor whined. "It's cursed, Jordy,"

Jordan had the gall laughed at him. "Okay then,Hallsy. Come on let's get you checked out. I think you may have hit your head harder then I first thought."

Taylor pouted but followed along anyways.


End file.
